Translate:Translating Manga (JA → EN)
: w:c:kikoshojowakizutsukanai : These: http://www.mangareader.net/unbreakable-machine-doll/5/27, http://www.mangareader.net/unbreakable-machine-doll/5/29 and http://www.mangareader.net/unbreakable-machine-doll/5/30. : Hello. So about my request, I want to understand everything written in there as it would help us out a lot in referencing our articles, considering that we might have a spotlight coming up. Thank you! : Choko (talk to me~!) 10:02, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Confirmation These links are HTTP 403 for me. Are these the same as the following pages? * http://www.chia-anime.com/manga/read/unbreakable-machine-doll/5/27 * http://www.chia-anime.com/manga/read/unbreakable-machine-doll/5/29 * http://www.chia-anime.com/manga/read/unbreakable-machine-doll/5/30 There are many contents!! I think that it takes long time if I wrestle alone. : --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 10:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh? I apologize, then. But yes, those are the pages I want to be translated, and understand. And we're not rushing it, (I think) so it's okay. :D Choko (talk to me~!) 10:02, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Translation This translation is DONE but have to correct because I can only write VERY BROKEN English.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 15:48, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. Chokoさん, SunbrownFiさん, Thank you for correcting yourselves!--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 23:18, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry!: Some translations are referenced in Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wiki and English Wikipedia (because I don't know terms in English), but I can't judge articles in Wikipedia is correct or not.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 11:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Page 1 ; Special lecture : Primary exquisite contrivance physics Introduction用語解説 (Dictionary) have official english translation :The instructor in charge : Professor Kimberley ; Akabane Clan 〔ja 赤羽一門 (あかばねいちもん Akabane ichimon)〕 They are the kin group of puppeteer. The ancient origin of the clan is Ommyo-ji (diviners or sorcerers). Raishin says it seems that they were "warmonger" whose occupation something likes mercenary (soldier). They succeed to genetics (or inherited attributes) which called "Blood of the Scarlet Wing"〔ja 紅翼の血 (くれつばのち, Kuretsuba no chi)〕in their clan. So, many excellent puppeteers have been turned out from this clan. They are regarded as a honorable family. But their social position is low because of warmonger, and they were often looked down on with disdain. They were destroyed two years ago except Raishin. ; Nadeshiko Akabane 〔ja 赤羽 撫子 (あかばね なでしこ, Akabane Nadeshiko)〕 She is Raishin's younger sister. She died two years ago when Akabane clan were destroyed. ; Raishin Akabane 〔ja 赤羽 雷真 (あかばね らいしん, Akabane Raishin)〕 He is a puppetmaster who came from Far Eastern country, Japan. He is a black-haired boy. He has a automaton named Yaya〔ja 夜々〕 as a partner. He swore vengeance on some man, so he attempt winning the "Wiseman" throne. He is able to make Yaya use his own hand to hand combat skill, as well as fight positively using his own body simultaneously as an original Machine-battle style. ; Entry 〔ja 参加資格 (means "entry qualifications", ja ruby エントリー (Romaji Entorī = Entry)〕 Night Party is an event which only the top 100 academic students compete for the position of the Wiseman. So, for join the "Night Party", they fundamentally should be only the top 100 academic students. However, Night Pary is based on performance-based system right down the line. As a result, if the students who have entry qualifications are defeated someone who don't have it, the executive have to select them again. Therefore, the positions can be stolen by Machine-battles. ; Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machine Arts 〔ja ヴァルプルギス王立機巧学院 (ヴァルプルギスおうりつきこうがくいん, Varupurugisu ōritsu kikō gakuin)〕 It is the highest educational institution which is located in Machinart city of the British Empire, Liverpool. Excellent students are gathered from all around the world there. It is a general academy which has five departments ―― the Faculty of History, the Faculty of Science, the Faculty of Medicine, the Faculty of Engineering, and the Faculty of Low. These school spirit is "ability-ism", in a word. let alone in Night Party, ability means much in every scene. They have a severe curriculum at that academy. So, not a little students drop out every year. As a result, they say that only the graduation eligibility of this academy becomes enough weapons as factors of the career advancement. Page 2 ; Automaton〔ja 自動人形 (means "automatic puppet", ja ruby オートマトン (Romaji Ōtomaton = Automaton)〕 Automatons are puppet which have the Magic Circuit built-in, and works by a magical power which is sent by a puppeteer. There are a variety form of Automatons not apply only to humanoid. They have "Eve's Heart" (Heart of Eve) which is Magic Circuit of life built-in. So they have autonomy and intelligence. Generally, they have one more Magic Circuit which utilize for their supernatural ability except "Eve's heart". ; Cannibal Candy〔ja 魔術喰い (means "magic-devourer", ja ruby カニバルキャンディ (Romaji Kanibaru kyandī = Cannibal Candy)〕 He is a criminal by the name of it (Cannibal Candy) who indiscriminate murders Automatons. He disturbs the academy now. Automatons who suffer damage are hollowed out their hearts roundly. And their scars looks like a candy which is licked and dissolved ; Gauntlet (?) 〔ja 手袋持ち (means Person who has gloves Possession gloves) ja-ruby ガントレット (Gantoretto = Gauntlet) Academy award customized globes to students who have entry qualifications of Night Party. The gloves are embroidered the registration cord of the owner in gilt thread on silk sparkling to Peal White. The students who have this globes are called "Gauntlet" (Gauntleter?) as who have entry qualifications of Night Party. ; Machinart city Liverpool 〔ja 機巧都市リヴァプール (きこうとしリヴァプール, Kikou toshi Rivapūru)〕 Liverpool is port city in the British Empire. There is located of about half a day by train direct from the London. Serves as a front-line base for delivering large amounts of cotton made in Manchester City to all over the world. By trading port proud of empire, home to the Royal Walpurgis Machinart Academy, it is also renowned as an academic city, second only to Cambridge City now. ; Machine Physics 〔ja 機巧物理学 (きこうぶつりがく, Kikou Butsurigaku)〕 It is a field of study that researches Machinart using physical method. Professor Kimberley is an expert in this area (of study). ; Kimberley 〔ja キンバリー (Kinbarī)〕 She is a professor at Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart and an expert in Machine Physics. Kazuma is in her charge. She has researched the field of basic theory of magic items and magic circuit. Besides that she has a wide range of magic knowledge over other fields, and her magician combat experience is rich. So, she says that she is a "top-notch". Although she is a severe type of teacher, she is popular with boys from fair performance evaluation and the appearance of the young. ; Sigmund 〔ja シグムント (Shigumunto)〕 He is a automaton who is Charlotte's partner. He takes a form of a dragon. He is often in his small form likes a small animals and sits on Charlotte's arm. When he combat, he transfers into his giant dragon form which have a withers height of 3m, and a total length of 8m. He fire off a powerful attack, "Lustre (Raster?) Cannon" (?) 〔ja ラスターカノン (Rasutā Kanon) 〕 which is like "Breath of dragon" (?) 〔ja 竜の息 (Ryū no iki), ja-ruby ブレス (buresu, means breath)〕. He has high intelligence. And, sometimes he take independent action of your own free will for his master, Charlotte. His favorite food is chicken. ; Charlotte Belew 〔ja シャルロット・ブリュー (Sharurotto Buryū)〕 She is the daughter of the Earl of the Belew family noble aristocracy. She is a young talented sorcerer and one of the "Rounds" who are top-ranking in the Night Party. London bookmakers have she is at three-to-one on winning it, which means she is one of the leading candidates for the Wiseman’s throne. Her registration code in the Night Party is "Tyrant Rex". The students call her "T-Rex" for short, too. She is a beautiful girl with blonde hair. But she is not good at socializing. So, if anything, she was feared by the students. Her nickname is "Charl". She has a automaton named Sigmund as a partner. ; Shouko Karyusai 〔ja 花柳斎 硝子 (かりゅうさい しょうこ Karyūsai Shōko)〕 She is a famous puppet maker. She makes Automatons which has Karyusai brand including Yaya. They say she and Raishin have some complex relationship. ; Squadron 〔ja 戦隊 (means Squadron) ja-ruby スコードロン (Sukōdoron = Squadron)〕 They are 6 maiden type Automatons whom Magnus who ranked 1st in the Night Party take along with. They are called "Squadron". Magnus who is also an excellent puppet maker made them by himself. Page 3 ; Second Last 〔ja 下から二番目 (means from the bottom second) ja-ruby セカンドラスト (sekando rasuto = Second Last)〕 It is diminutive of Raishin which was named Kimberley. That's because Raishin ranked 1235th out of 1236 students, in short second lowest grades, at achievement tests which he took soon after coming to the Academy. ; Tyrant Rex 〔ja 君臨せし暴虐 (means Tyranny which was reigning), ja-ruby タイラントレックス ( Taitanto Tairanto rekkusu = Tyrant Rex)〕 It is Charl's registration code name. It is abbreviated to "T-Rex". They say that Sigmund who is Charl's Automaton originally won this nickname. ; Puppeteer〔ja 人形使い (にんぎょうつかい Ningyō tsukai)〕 They are sorcerers that are able to control Automatons by their own enchantment. They are bearers of Machinart which is the main currents of modern sorcery. They place Machinart as important things of military. There are a lot of offers of armies in various countries for puppeteers who graduate from Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machine Arts. Wiseman who is the top of them are given important post so that they are welcomed as general officer by armies in each countries. ; Felix Kingsfort 〔ja フェリクス・キングスフォート (Ferikusu Kingusufōto)〕 He serve as the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee at Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. He has a good school record and holds one of the "Rounds" who are top-ranking in the Night Party, too. So he is an important person at the Academy. He is a very handsome lad with blond hair and has a gentle manner. He comes from a noble family who have close ties to the Intelligence Department, and are one of the most influential members of the House of Lords. He is very popular with the schoolgirls. ; Machinart 〔ja 機巧魔術 (means mechanical magic), ja ruby マキナート (makināto = Machinart)〕 It is a modern chant method of magic. It has its roots in alchemy, and was opened up by invention of "Eve's heart" which is Magic Circuit of life. Puppeteers can use strong sorcery quickly and precisely because they work and cooperate with their Automaton(s) which have the Magic Circuit built-in. So Machinart is the basis of the highly developed system of magic. ; Magnus 〔ja マグナス (Magunasu) 〕 He is a boy student who wear the mask of silver. He has exceptional skill and magical power, and his integrated grade is rank 1st on all-time record. They say he is a genius ever in the academy. He is a "one-man force" because he works six bodies "Squadron" maiden type automaton together (at the same time?). He's considered the closest person to the Wiseman. They call him "Marshal" 〔ja 元帥 (means marshal), ja ruby マーシャル (Māsyaru = marshal) 〕 or "Magnus" 〔ja 偉大なる者 (means a great person) ja ruby マグナス (Magunasu = Magnus) 〕. He is an excellent puppeteer, and also an outstanding puppet craftsman. It seems he and Raishin have unusual karma. ; Magic Circuit 〔ja 魔術回路 (majutsu kairo)〕 It is a mechanical device which reproduce complicated and weird magical ceremonies (rites?) spuriously. It displays magical effects only it is passed magical power. But, in order to show performance well, users are required skill and talent. Usually, Automaton with built-in circuits supports to control or represents. Generally, they have "Eve's Heart" (Heart of Eve) which is Magic Circuit of life and another their own Magic Circuit. Their own Magic Circuit invests their different supernatural ability for Auomaton. ; Night Party 〔ja 夜会 (やかい yakai)〕 Night Party is the one large event which is held once every 4 years to select the next Wiseman at Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machine Arts, highest educational institution of Machineart. It is officially called "Walpurgis Night" (?) 〔ja ヴァルプルギスの夕べ ( vatupurugisu varupurugisu no yūbe, means The evening of Walpurgis)〕. The top 100 academic students are engaged in Machineart combats (or fights) and compete for the position of the Wiseman. They are taken thorough performance-based system right down the line at Night Pary. For example, if the students who have entry (qualifications) are defeated someone who don't have it, the loser(s) will be stolen their entry (qualifications) from winner(s). Sorcerers compete for ascendancy, so sometimes it is called party of blood-smeared fight. ; Yaya 〔ja 夜々 (やや Yaya)〕 She is a automaton who is Raishin's partner. She takes a form of a dainty little girl with black hair. And she is a highest grade Automaton, "Moon" which is one of the "Setsugetsuka"〔ja-kanji 雪月花〕 (Snow, Moon, Flower) series which have Karyusai brand. They can't imagine by her looks, she has very strong power, so her value is equal to a warship. She accompanies her master, Raishin. She is taken by jealousy just as Raishin gets close to any other woman, and sometimes she is out of control (because of it). ; Rounds 〔ja 十三人 (means 13 persons Thirteen people) ja-ruby ラウンズ (Raunzu = Rounds)〕 The Guntlets, particularly who are top-ranking in the Night Party are called that with respect. Charl and Felix are enter their name among "Rounds". ; Wiseman 〔ja 魔王 (means Lucifer?) ja-ruby ワイズマン (Waizuman = Wiseman)〕 Only selected in the Night Party to be held once in every four years, the title of magician premier puppeteer of his or her generation. He or she is not bounded by the International Charter on Magic Arts and the code of ethics that all mages must follow in short, "nothing’s off limits". Magnus is considered the closest person to the Wiseman for the present. Charl is one of the main contenders, too. Maybe this is Raishin's purpose…?　 Ref Note for translate ; For terminology * wikipedia:Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Some translations are referenced in here. Category:New translations